nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
Pentagon
Pentagon 'is a custom Nazi Zombies map. Pentagon has the features of the ''Call of Duty: Black Ops ''campaign mission "U.S.D.D." and the Nazi Zombies map "'Five'". The playable areas include the outdoors and interior. Backstory After the Soviets lauched a full-scale attack on the United States, the Central Intelligence Agency sent four of their best agents to help to Army and Marine Corps soldiers. The agents were Alex Mason, Frank Woods, Joseph Bowman, and Jason Hudson. They were sent ot front line to fight off the main waves of Soviet attacks. As the fighting progress on, the Soviets began to realize that they weren't going to win the battle with just soldiers, vehicles, and planes. The Soviets began dropping Nova-6 bombs and Element 115 bombs. Even though they new what would happen, they dropped them anyway. Soon, the undead populated the Eastern Coast of US. Mason, Woods, Bowman, and Hudson fought their way to the Pentagon. When they arrived, they discovered the horrible truth: the Pentagon itself had succumbed to Element 115. Zombies now populated the building. The four agents equiped their M1911s, and began clearing out the Pentagon in search of President John F. Kennedy, Secretary of Defense Robert McNamara, and runner-up Richard Nixon. While fighting through the inner core of the Pentagon, Hudson discovered Doctor Adrienne Smith, a CIA designer, in a closet. At that same moment, Bowman is crowded into a small corner and mauled by zombies. Enemies *C.C.C.P. zombies - The C.C.C.P. zombies wear the typical C.C.C.P. uniform. Their faces are pale and cracked, and their clothes contain bullet holes and rips. They only appear outside. *Spestnaz zombies - The Spestnaz zombies wear the Spetsnaz outfit seen in multiplayer. Their faces are usually covered up by a gas mask, but occasionally they can be found without an eye. They only appear outside. *American zombies - The American zombies wear varrying types of outfits, from t-shirts, jeans, and hats, to Army and Marine Corps uniforms. Their faces varry from pale and yellow with blood spatters, cracks, and gouges. They only appear outside, too. *Central Intelligence Agency zombies - The CIA zombies are the most common type of zombie in the map. These zombies wear the exact same clothes as the zombies from "Five", including suits, Military Police uniform, and science robes. CIA zombies only appear inside the Pentagon. Weapons These following weapons appear in the map. 'Pistols *M1911 *CZ75 (with or without Dual Wield) *Python 'Submachine Guns' *MPL *PM63 *MP5K *Spectre 'Assault Rifles' *M14 *M16 *G11 *AUG *Galil *AK74u *Famas *FN FAL *Commando 'Light Machine Guns' *RPK *HK21 'Shotguns' *HS10 *Olympia *Stakeout *SPAS-12 'Launchers' *M72 LAW *China Lake 'Specials' *Ballistic Knife *Crossbow Explosive Tip 'Others' *Bowie Knife *Claymore 'Wonder Weapons' *Ray Gun (with or without Dual Wield) *Thundergun *Winter's Howl *Monkey Bomb *Sound Pistol Utilities *Mystery Box - The Mystery Box looks the same and still costs 950 points to use. It will move arround the map and contains the Teddy Bear. *Teleporters - The Teleporters in the map are exactly the same as the ones in "Five". They are free to use. They become available for use when the power is turned on. Zombies can also use the Teleporters and will not die. *Electro-Shock Defenses - There are three Electro-Shock Defenses and each costs 1000 points to activate. Instead of emitting electricity, they emit a force field-like barrier that instantly kills any zombie and player without Juggernog that runs through it. *Pack-a-Punch Machine - The Pack-a-Punch Machine once again makes another appearance in Nazi Zombies. It looks the same as the one in Kino der Toten and costs 5000 points to upgrade a weapon. Power-Ups and Perks 'Power-Ups' *Nuke *Max Ammo *Insta-Kill *Fire Sale *Death Machine *Double Points *Triple Points *Carpenter *Berserker *Grim Reaper 'Perks' *Juggernog *Speed Cola *Quick Revive *PhD Flopper *Stamin-Up *Attach-A-Matic *Doctor Perk Each of these Perks can be in use at the same time and there is no limit to how many times they can be purchased (excluding Quick Revive in solo). ﻿﻿ Category:Pentagon Category:Daniel Smith's Maps Category:Daniel Smith